


Wild Rose

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [37]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Insanity, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This was inspired by the song the Dream Whisperer used in her fic, Where the Wild Roses Grow. Creepiest. Song. Ever. Also, it's a new origin for Starrk and Lilinette. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wild Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was inspired by the song the Dream Whisperer used in her fic, Where the Wild Roses Grow. Creepiest. Song. Ever. Also, it's a new origin for Starrk and Lilinette. Enjoy?

The rain came down, heavy and remorseless. It didn't clean the red on the banks of the river. No, it spread the stain, pounding the blood into the earth and tainting everything.

"Why'd you do that?" The voice beside him made him blink and look down. The girl – _a few minutes ago she had been alive, why had he done that?_ – was glaring at him. Her eyes were the strangest pink color. Her hair was light green and as he watched the raindrops passed through.

"I… don't know." It was nothing but the truth. He had no idea why he'd done that. Her glare intensified.

"Come on! You stabbed me and then you stabbed YOURSELF!" He flinched a little at the tone. "You have to do better than that! Tell me why!"

"I…" He struggled but managed to bring it out. It wouldn't be much of an explanation but she deserved it. "For – for months I've been having these headaches. My head, my head would buzz and I would smell things, strange things… I don't have any job, no money, I couldn't go to a doctor. I, I tried to steal money and I would buy alcohol to make the buzzing go away but I almost got caught last time and I couldn't… I… this morning the buzzing was so bad and I could hear words and I kept smelling blood." The words were rushing out now, gushing like the blood had gushed, like the rain falling over them. "And – and I saw your eyes and they made me think of – of rats and I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing I swear… I… after I stabbed you I could smell the blood and it was on my shirt and I had to get it off but when I – I stabbed myself there was just more of it and the smell was driving me insane…" He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. He could feel the girl staring at him, knew she must think he was crazy. But he was, wasn't he? _Why did I do this? I don't understand._

"Wow." He heard her shifting a bit and looking up to see her running a hand through her hair. "You know, that criminal insanity stuff… I always figured that was bullshit. I mean, if I say my dog said to kill you how can anyone prove I'm lying, right?" She said and he looked down at the ground, feeling the intense guilt and anguish twisting his heart. "But you really were, weren't you? I wonder if it was a brain tumor."

"I – what?" He blinked at her and she sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"People who have brain tumors can smell weird things. I remember reading that somewhere. And they can get bad headaches, I'm pretty sure. I don't know if it can drive them bugfuck crazy but why not? I mean it's growing in your head, right?" She said and he wondered if she was right.

"I… suppose. That might explain why I feel better." It was strange but being dead had cleared his mind. He felt normal, like he hadn't felt in over a year. Not since the headaches had started. "…" What did it matter, though? Even if something inside his own body was poisoning him he should never have taken a life. Sniffling, he turned and began to trudge away –

"Hey! Where are you going?" A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked down in surprise at the ghost of the girl he had murdered. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"…You want to be with me?" He asked, bewildered. She glowered up at him.

"Well, who else have I got?" She asked and he struggled to think of something to say, coming up blank. "Even before you killed me I didn't have anyone. You don't get to just dump me here!"

"Err… well, if you want to come with me I don't mind." He said after a moment. Why she would want to be with her murderer baffled him, but if it was what she wanted he would give it to her. He would give anything to this girl, although nothing could make up for what he'd done to her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Lily. What's yours?" She asked and he hesitated.

"Coyote." He said and she blinked at him.

"That's a weird name. Why'd your parents call you that?" She asked and he looked down, feeling his cheeks heat.

"They – they didn't. That's my last name." She stared at him, silently demanding answers. "…My first name is Wiley."

"Wiley… Coyote?" She said in absolute disbelief and he hunched his shoulders. He knew what – "HAHAHAHAHA!" Her laughter was ear shattering and he winced. "Oh my god! Your mom didn't like you, did she?"

"No, I don't think so." He said wearily. "Can we go? I don't like this place." He didn't want to be at the scene of his crime any longer. The way the blood was spreading into the murky soil made him sick. Lily sobered at the reminder.

"Yeah, sure." She offered her hand and he took it. Then they both walked away, leaving the bodies behind. The rain continued, and finally began to wash the blood away.

But nothing would entirely remove the stain.


End file.
